phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lizard Whisperer
|image = Ferb's inspirational speech.jpg |caption = Ferb rallies town members with an inspiring speech to search for Steve. |season = 2 |production = 229A |broadcast = 95 |story = May Chan Jennifer Keene Martin Olson |ws = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee |director = Zac Moncrief |us = June 11, 2010 |international = April 24, 2010 |xd = March 6, 2010 |pairedwith = "Robot Rodeo" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb find a chameleon in the backyard, who grows to the size of a dinosaur, thanks to Doofenshmirtz's Giant-Inator, and takes a walk through downtown. Meanwhile, Jeremy teaches a song to Doofenshmirtz, who plans to use it to summon aliens to do his bidding. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have just built a frozen yogurt machine, each having a bowl, when they notice a small orange chameleon come into the backyard. Phineas offers him some frozen yogurt, but realizes he would prefer larvae or fungus flavor. Ferb scoops up some mushrooms from the backyard and feeds him. The lizard eagerly eats up the mushrooms and leaps onto Ferb's shoulder, nuzzling him affectionately. Isabella comes over and identifies the lizard as a North American chameleon, and the boys decide to name him Steve "because he looks like a Steve." All three of them go inside to get some more mushrooms for Steve, who is left in the backyard. Candace talks to Jeremy on the phone about him teaching guitar lessons today. When she hangs up the phone, she notices the boys' machine and rushes off to get Mom. Meanwhile, Jeremy arrives at Doofenshmirtz's apartment to teach him how to play guitar. While vacationing in Egypt, Doofenshmirtz had learned of a certain melody that was used to summon aliens in order to do fantastic things, such as building the pyramids. Vanessa comes walking by, and flirts with Jeremy a little. However, once she finds out that he doesn't like hard rock, she promptly leaves. Doofenshmirtz asks Jeremy to turn on the lights, but he accidentally activates a Gigant-Inator. This hits Steve, turning him into a 40' "dinosaur." He tramples out of the backyard, crushing the frozen yogurt machine on his way out. Candace shows Linda the empty backyard, to the usual results. Linda decides to take Candace with her to do some chores to get her mind off the boys. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella come out soon afterward, curious as to where Steve went. Isabella points out that they are standing in a giant chameleon footprint. The boys assume that a giant chameleon took Steve, and decide to follow the prints. They come to an alleyway, where the prints seem to stop suddenly. They notice a giant shadow, which was caused by Steve, who had blended in with his environment. Steve becomes visible again, and Phineas and Isabella flee in terror at the sight of the "dinosaur". Ferb, however, recognizes his friend, and the kids attempt to bring Steve back home with them. Candace and Linda are running an errand that is close to where the kids are located. She sees the large chameleon and screams, causing Steve to turn invisible because he was freaked out by the sound. Candace drags her mom over, who simply thinks that the kids have an imaginary dinosaur friend named Steve, and she beckons Candace to return to the car. The sound of the car alarm scares Steve again, and he walks off in invisible terror. Once Doofenshmirtz has mastered his guitar solo, he gets Jeremy to help him move an omni-directional amp onto the porch, so he can summon the aliens to do his bidding. Perry, meanwhile, hangs from the side of the building on a toilet plunger. Citizens panic and take pictures of the roaming "dinosaur", who is quickly making his way through downtown Danville. Isabella suggests giving up the search, prompting Ferb to go on a long-winded speech about his determination to find his lizard friend. A few people cheer, but they're quickly put off the idea of helping them when Phineas tells them that they're searching for a 40-foot lizard. The kids continue on their search, encountering many citizens named Steve along the way, including a convention for people named Steve. The lizard turns up at the convention, but hungrily goes after Doofenshmirtz's large, mushroom-shaped amp. Doofenshmirtz's guitar lesson is up, and Jeremy heads off to his next lesson, which happens to be with Major Monogram. The amp actually managed to attract a small fleet of alien ships, but Steve eats the amp before Doof has a chance to issue an order to his UFO minions. Perry plays the guitar solo in reverse, and the aliens beat a quick retreat. Doofenshmirtz smashes his brand new guitar in anger, cursing Perry for foiling his plans yet again as Perry jumps and rides on Steve's tail. Steve returns to the children, where Ferb greets him with a handful of mushrooms. They hop onto his back, where they find Perry, and they head back home. Steve is still hungry, and the kids leave to get him some more food. Doofenshmirtz accidentally activates the Gigant-Inator again, which causes Steve to shrink back down to his normal size, much to the dismay of Candace. Phineas and Ferb return with a big bag of food, and Phineas asks his mom if they can keep Steve as a pet, and she agrees, saying he'll blend right in. On cue, Steve turns invisible. Jeremy and Major Monogram are briefly shown starting their guitar lesson. As an explanation of why he should addressed as "Major" rather than "Mister", Monogram begins telling Jeremy how he is in charge of an elite group of secret agent undercover animals. He presumably continues to expose O.W.C.A. after Jeremy tells him that he charges by the hour, "so knock yourself out". Transcript Songs None, not counting Egyptian Guitar Solo Gallery Running Gags The Too Young Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode is Ferb's largest speaking role yet, consecutive line in the series so far as well as the longest timed line lasting 46 seconds, beating his line in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", which was 7 seconds long. *During his speech, Ferb breaks the fourth wall when he says that will not stop their search for Steve after only 11 minutes, the average length of a normal episode. * Ferb's speech takes lines from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Ring character Aragorn in "Lord of the Ring: The Return of the King" (A day may come when...but that day is not today!) and William Shakespeare's "Henry V" character Henry (We few, we happy few, we band of brothers) * Jeremy interacts with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa and Major Monogram. * This is the fourth episode without a real song. ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", " Not Phineas and Ferb") * Vanessa seemed to have some attraction to Jeremy until he said he didn't know anything about the Scraping Fangs. * This episode reveals that Carl is a big fan of dinosaurs. * The guitar Dr. Doofenshmirtz plays appears to be a Gibson Les Paul Junior. * Major Monogram's guitar is a red Gibson Explorer. * Jeremy may now know that Perry the Platypus is a secret agent, judging from Major Monogram's basically exposing all of O.W.C.A.'s secrets during their guitar lesson. * It's ironic how Isabella wanted to give up despite her saying Fireside Girls never give up ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). * The guitar solo is quite similar to the chase scene guitar solo when Phineas and Ferb tried to capture a mummy ("Are You My Mummy?"). * Two of the people who surround Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella during Ferb's speech are the police officer ("It's About Time!", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") and the guy who did the wave ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). * Isabella says "Hey, where's Perry?" again.("Cheer Up Candace"). * This is the second time Ferb has extended lines ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). * Balthazar Horowitz makes a reappearance during Ferb's speech. * Second time a human/animal is a giant, Oddly, Steve is 40 feet, First was Candace Flynn, As 50ft in ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). * Vanessa appears only as a cameo ("S'Winter", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Thaddeus and Thor" and "That Sinking Feeling") * Second time the line "switching to decaf" is said. ("I, Brobot") Production Information *This is the longest an episode (along with "Robot Rodeo") has been delayed from Disney XD to Disney Channel. International Premieres * April 24, 2010 (Disney XD UK and Ireland) * June 25, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia and New Zealand) * July 3, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) * July 3, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) * August 27, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) * September 12, 2010 (Disney XD Scandinavia) Errors * When Candace tells Mom, the giant footprint was there, but somehow they both did not see it. * Linda should also have seen the shadow of Steve. * Jeremy mentions that Phineas and Ferb have a pet platypus, Perry, that does not do much. But later, Perry is seen, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz says "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" as he smashes his guitar. Jeremy did not see or hear any of this as Perry being a secret agent, although he might have thought that Perry's name was just a coincidence. * In "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", Candace is 50 ft. and takes many steps to get to the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. But in this episode, Steve is only 40 ft., but he can reach the top of the building without steps (or jumping/tippy-toes). * Chameleons are not native to America. There is a species of lizard mistakenly called the "American Chameleon" but it doesn't look like Steve. * Technically, when Perry turned the music around, the music should make it high-pitched, not reversed. * When Phineas said, "Hi there little guy", Ferb's frozen yogurt was gone. * Sound cannot travel in space, so the alien's would not have been able to hear Doofenshmirtz' music. Although, considering everything else that happens on the show, physics may not be a real issue here. * When Phineas and Isabella were hiding from the rampaging "dinosaur", which appears to be Steve, Phineas' stripe is missing for a second. * When Ferb finishes his speech, everybody cheered him, including the person from the truck, he had his window opened, but then when the police asks how is him, he has it closed. * As Ferb finished is speech, on the next scene, Doofenshmirtz' omni-directional amp went up but on the next scene his amp was going up but when Perry arrives, his amp is still going up. * When Steve left the backyard, his toes were pointing to the left. However, when Phineas and Ferb were on the footstep, Steve's toes were pointing to the right. Continuity * The woman at the blueprints shop (Carl in disguise) mentions blueprints for a yogurt machine which is then used in "I Scream, You Scream". * Jeremy mentions how platypuses (in general not only Perry) "doesn't do much" ("Rollercoaster", et al.). * Jeremy's guitar case has a picture of Candace taken in "The Bully Code". Allusions * The title of this episode is most likely a reference to the movie The Horse Whisperer, though it could also be an allusion to the TV shows Ghost Whisperer or Dog Whisperer. * Candace's water shakes just like in Jurassic Park. * Ferb's rousing speech contains references to the speech Aragorn gives to the men of Rohan and Gondor right before the final battle of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Winston Churchill's famous speech "We Shall Fight on the Beaches", and the famous speech from Shakespeare's Henry V. It also contains a self-referential joke relating to the fact that almost every Phineas and Ferb cartoon is 11 minutes long. * The convention of Steves is a possible joke derived from the "One Steve Limit" trope on TVTropes.org, which states that important characters may not share a name, in this case "Steve". * The Egyptian Song that Dr. Doofenshmirtz plays is similar to the song from Fiddler on the Roof known as Tradition. * Phineas saying, "I don't think you're the Steve we're looking for," is a slight reference to the Star Wars line, "These aren't the droids you're looking for." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Jeremy Johnson